Past the Stone Memories
by Katlyn00
Summary: Clare and Eli's relationship is perfect, but will some past memories ruin it?  Eclare     I'm horrible at writing summaries!  and titles!


**~Clare's POV~**

I stood there, staring into the distance. I woke from my dream land back to reality. I was standing in the middle of my room. I had just finished unpacking all the boxes of my knick-knacks and junk. I felt happy; my room was back to normal. I had to confess that Eli's suggestion was brilliant. I silently slipped down the stairs and saw my parents talking at the dinner table. I was surprised, they were just talking. No yelling, screaming, arguing, just calmly talking. As I stepped down the last stair and into their view, they both turned and stood up. My father walked up to me and sighed.

"Well you gals have fun here," he said as he looked around the house then smiled, "please try not to break anything!" I chuckled and gave him a great bear hug. I laid my head on his chest; I could hear his gentle heartbeat, with each thump and tap many childhood memories flooded my mind. We slowly pulled away. I fought back the tears that were about to break, but it was like trying not to lick your melting ice cream cone. I sat back and watched my dad close the chestnut wood door behind him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and splattered on the floor. He was off to his new apartment around the block.

"So Clare, what would you like for dinner? Should we go out or just eat here?" My mom asked trying to change the subject. I didn't reply for a couple of moments.

"Oh, um, let's just stay here." I finally replied and started walking back up the stairs. My mom started to ask something else, but I cut her off by slamming my room door. I sat down on my bed and looked at my refurnished room. I turned my head to my nightstand, and smiled. There was too much small useless stuff on it. Lotion, my alarm clock, a simple orange lamp, an old glass of water, my favorite book Forthnight, but the one thing that stood out was the picture of Adam, Eli, and me. I grabbed the picture and inspected it. There was Eli on the left; he had his usual but adorable smirk. I was in the middle, my arms wrapped around the boys' necks with my cheesy smile. Then there was Adam. He had his half smile and a blank expression. I sat there and thought of Adam for a bit. I hadn't seen him since last night at the party. _I hope he's O.K. _I sat there and wondered, _ever since Eli and I became a couple we just, separated from Adam. I mean it's not like his life isn't busy, with his brother and Fiona deal. _I felt reassured by that, but yet, I still felt full of guilt and sorrow.

I heard the faint voice of my mom calling me. I walked downstairs to see the commotion. She told me someone was at the door and she couldn't get it. I turned the knob to the door that lead outside. There in the doorway was that dark, mysterious, sarcastic boy that I love every second of the day.

**~Eli's POV~**

It was a warm Saturday evening. I sat in my on my bed, or what you can call a bed. I stared around my room, feeling, disappointed. The mountains of junk took up every single inch of my room. Ever since Clare has been helping me with my "issue", we've only got one corner cleared out in my room. I walked over to my dresser. Lying in the very front was the picture of my ex-girlfriend, Julia. At that moment, I realized that that is the only picture I had in my room. (Not including posters or anything.) I didn't even have a picture of Clare, my girlfriend now. _I'm sure Clare would understand. _I told myself as I shrugged it off. Thinking of the beautiful ginger that danced in my head made me smiled wherever I was or whatever I'm doing. I itched to see here, and whenever I have an itch, I always need to cure it.

I slumped down my stairs making a creak at every step. My parents, CeCe and Bullfrog, were relaxing on the couch. Trying to sneak out without being spotted was impossible. I started for the door to heart the questioning voice of my mother. "Where're you going baby boy?"

I turned around slowly facing my parents, "Clare's." I said shrugging my shoulders. Why don't parents get that whenever we "teens" go out, we don't go to strip clubs, bars, get drunk, scream at preschoolers, and make love.

"Oh, well ok, just don't have too much fun with her!" My dad choked out winking at me. I rolled my eyes and slammed my front door. I hoped into Morty, gripped the steering wheel, blasted my radio, and hit the gas.


End file.
